10 Toa are better than 7
by Ryu-Hanyou
Summary: when an old evil with a new unkown leader returns 3 new Toa from the human world are summonded to help but can 10 Toa Nuva beat this new opponant
1. 1 Their Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle but I do own the custom Toa Nuva in this fic.

Chapter 1: Their Back

It was a beautiful day on the island of Mata Nui as the Matoran were preparing for their voyage to Metru Nui. All the villagers were currently staying in Ga-Koro to build the boats for the trip. Everyone was enjoying the preparation, well except for Pohatu.

"Onua, why I am I helping with this again", asked the Toa Nuva of Stone.

"Because I need you to brace the walls with stone so there's no chance of a cave in."

Onua and Pohatu were busying digging a tunnel to the underground dome where Metru Nui and the Protodermis Sea were located. They had been working for about two weeks and were almost done, but something was about to go horribly wrong. All of a sudden a strange sound could be heard from behind the earth and stone,"Chikt-chikt-chikt".

"Brother, did you hear that?" asked Pohatu," it sounded like Bohrok."

"The work must be getting to you, we both know that as long as the Bahrag are trapped the Bohrok remain sleeping", said Onua.

But just as Onua said that, "Boom!"

A swarm of Nuhvok burst out where Onua was digging startling both Toa

"Aaaahh!" they yelled in unison.

"This can't be", said Onua.

"We can't fight them in this tunnel without causing a cave in", said Pohatu, "we have to retreat and tell the others"

"I agree brother."

Onua put on is terrain tracks and Pohatu activated the Kakama Nuva, and they left the cave as fast as possible.

The two Toa arrived at Ga-Koro to inform the other five Toa. After they completed their explanation to the others they traveled to the chamber where they had last seen the Bahrag, only to discover a truly horrible sight. The Bahrags' prison had been broken into and the two Queens lay on the floor, ripped to pieces, leaking out silver blood.

"Who could have done this?" asked Takanuva.

"I don't want to ever wayfind whatever did this," said Lewa.

"We must see if the Turaga know anything about this," said Tahu.

When the Toa returned to Ga-Koro they told the Turaga what they had discovered Vakama began to speak.

"The prophecies say that when a great darkness returns only all the Toa will be able to defeat it," said Vakama.

"Then we must find and defeat this new evil as soon as possible," said Kopaka.

"No Toa of Ice," said Vakama "for three more Toa are on their way to Mata Nui."


	2. 2 New masks from the stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle etc. etc.

Chapter 2: New masks from the stars

"What?!!" yelled all the Toa, except Kopaka.

"I thought that once we the seventh Toa was found are group was complete," said Gali.

"As did we Toa of Water," said Vakama "but let me explain from the beginning. As you remember when the mask of light was found it had symbols on it that Nokama translated but we now believe we misunderstood exactly what they meant. Nokama, explain exactly what you found."

"Gladly," said Nokama "When I read the mask it said its wearer would defeat a great and familiar evil.

"You mean when I defeated Makuta?" asked Takanuva.

"Correct Toa of Light, but it continued to say that three more beings would help in destroying the evils remnants. We thought it was referring to when Tahu, Kopaka, and Lewa defeated the Rahkshi Kaita several weeks ago. But with the return of the Bohrok and the death of the Bahrag, this shows that Makuta is still in existence," Said Nokama.

"Did the mask show how to wayfind these new Toa?" asked Lewa.

"No, the mask gave no information on how these Toa will come to Mata Nui or how soon," explained Nokama.

Just as Nokama finished her explanation Jaller and Hahli burst in to the hut excitedly and completely out of breath.

"Toa... Turaga," said Jaller panting for air.

"Jaller, clam down, and tell us what happened," said Takanuva.

When the two Matoran recovered Jaller began to explain. "Hahli and I were on the shore keeping an I out for Bohrok when three new stars appeared in the sky and a three beams of light shot from them and landed on the beach forming three glowing craters."

"Take us to the landing spot Jaller," said Tahu.

"Yes, of course Toa Tahu."

When Jaller and Hahli led the Toa and Turaga to the beach they found the craters and each one had a Kanohi mask at the bottom. The first mask yellow and sort of shaped like Lewa's mask except it had five lighting bolts coming out of its sides. The next mask was purple and shaped like Gali's mask except it had a glass visor and two crescent moon shaped extensions that led to the top of the mask. The final mask filled everyone with uneasiness because it was a silver Kraahkan. They retrieved the masks and gave them to Nokama for translation. When she finished she explained what she found.

"This yellow mask is called the Votaka Nuva, the great mask of teleportation. The purple mask is called the RakuRaku Nuva, the Great Mask reflection. And the final mask is a Kraahkan like Makuta's but unlike Makuta's mask it is pure and not infected with evil ."

"How can a mask of shadows be pure?!" said Takanuva.

"I don't know Toa of Light, but I think we should keep a close watch on the Toa that wears this mask," answered Nokama.

"Speaking of the new Toa when do the masks mention when they will arrive?" asked Tahu.

"Yes, but also said something strange," answered Nokama.

"And what is that?" asked Gali.

"It says the new Toa will arrive very soon, but it also says they will be from a different world. It also says they will be unlike anything we have seen and are called humans."

So the Toa have found the new masks, no matter even with more Toa the Bohrok will still complete their mission I will make sure of it. Where the Bahrag, Kal, and Makuta have failed, I will succeed. 

If Makuta isn't controlling the swarms then who is controlling the Bohrok? Keeping reading to find out and next time the new Toa reveled.

Please review


	3. 3 The arrival and the transformation

Disclaimer: don't own Bionicle blah blah blah

Chapter 3: The arrival and the transformation

"Humans, what are humans Turaga?" asked Gali.

"The masks didn't say I'm afraid," answered Nokama.

"We will find out soon though so I suggest we get some sleep in preparation for when they do arrive," said Vakama.

As everyone returned to Ga-Koro, Jaller and Hahli noticed a look of uneasiness on Takanuva's face.

"Takua... I mean Takanuva?" asked Hahli.

"Yes Hahli."

"You seem upset, what's wrong?" she said.

"Its that silver Kraahkan, I was just wondering what kind of Toa could where it," said Takanuva.

"But Nokama said it was pure," said Jaller.

"I know, it's just ever since I became a Toa Nuva and defeated Makuta I've worried he could find a way to return."

"Please, we all saw you defeat Makuta, there's no way he could still be alive," said Jaller.

"Well remember when Makuta and I merged into Takutanuva, when we separated I could still fill life in him. He felt very week but I could still feel life and an urge for revenge."

"Takanuva!" shouted Tahu surprising the trio.

"Yes brother?" asked Takanuva.

"You and I are first on guard duty in case of Bohrok," said Tahu.

"O, of course Tahu," said Takanuva, "see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Takanuva" said the two Matoran.

(The following afternoon when Pohatu and Gali were on duty)

"Don't you find it odd Brother?" asked Gali.

"Find what odd?" said Pohatu.

"Last time when the Bohrok awoke you could hear the damage they were doing from all over the island, but it is so quiet it makes me wonder if their up to something," said Gali.

"Your right, it makes everything so eerily quiet, I hope those new Toa arrive soon."

Just as Pohatu finished saying that, three canisters (similar to the ones the Toa arrived in) fell out of the sky and hit in the same spot the new masks did the night before.

"Quickly Pohatu, you run over there while I get the others," said Gali.

"Of course sister," answered the Toa of Stone.

When Pohatu reached the canisters (which took about three seconds) he noticed three strange looking creatures standing their staring at him. He was about to say something when one of the creatures spoke up.

"Holy crap, you're Pohatu Nuva!" said the creature excitedly.

"Why, yes I am but who are you and how do you know me?" asked the surprised Toa.

"Well my names Justin, this is David, and this is Stephanie. And when it comes to why were here, we have no clue."

"I think I might know but first are you called humans?" asked Pohatu.

"Well uh yes we are, but why do you ask?" said Stephanie.

"Follow me to Ga-Koro and all will be explained?"

As they headed for the village Pohatu explained about the prophecy and Justin explained how he new about Pohatu and all of Bionicle. They eventually ran into the other Toa and the humans had to explain themselves again.

"We were just walking home from school and the ground opened up, we fell in, and then we were on a beach inside those containers," explained David for the second time.

They were about to go get the Turaga and the new masks when they heard hundreds of awful screams. They turned to see a massive swarm Gahlok.

"Takanuva see the humans to where the masks are, we shall deal with the Bohrok," said Tahu.

As the Toa left to fight, Takanuva and the humans ran to the masks. When they reached the hut the masks flew through the air and attached themselves to the humans. The Votaka went for David, the RakuRaku to Stephanie, and the purified Kraahkan to Justin. Takanuva was so surprised by how fast it happened he fell backward and as soon as he got up the humans started to glow.

(Meanwhile outside the village)

"I don't get it, the Bohrok are actually coming straight for us," said Gali as she stabbed a Gahlok in Krana.

"Gali's right," said Kopaka, "last time the Bohrok were so focused on their mission they only attacked if we got directly in the way."

Right then a barrage of lightning bolts fell from the sky striking the Bohrok in the front of the swarm.

Both the Toa Nuva and Gahlok looked to see four Toa Nuva standing at the entrance of Ga-Koro. The Toa wearing the Votaka was colored yellow with two lightning bolt-shaped swords. The Toa wearing the RakuRaku was colored purple and carried a staff with a crescent-moon shaped blade on top. And finally the Toa with the Silver Kraahkan was black, carring a wickedly curved scythe, and he wore is mask using the second face of the Kraahkan. And all of them wore silver body armor like the other Toa. At this sight the Bohrok fled back into the inner parts of the island.

"Why did they quickleave?" asked Lewa.

"We can wonder later Lewa for now are team is complete," said Tahu, "so which of you is which."

"I was David but now you may call me Kaltaku Nuva, Toa Nuva of Lightning," said the yellow Toa.

"I was Stephanie but now my name is Shali Nuva, Toa Nuva of Moon," said the purple Toa.

"And I was Justin but now I am Jakanuva, Toa Nuva of Shadow", said the black Toa.

_Damn, the Gahlok failed to keep the new Toa from arriving; I will have to learn some tricks._

Please review


	4. 4 New Toa deserve bios

Disclaimer: you know where I'm going with this.

This chapter just gives bio info on my personal Toas' powers and abilities.

Chapter 4: New Toa deserve bios

Human name: David

Toa name: Kaltaku Nuva, Toa Nuva of Lightning, he has total control over lightning.

Weapons: Twin Lightning swords; each sword can attach to Kaltaku's shoulders and act like jet engines for high-speed travel.

Mask: Votaka Nuva, Nuva mask of teleportation, gives user and those near by to teleport to any location provided they have been there before.

Human name: Stephanie

Toa name: Shali Nuva, Toa Nuva of Moon, she has control of lunar energy and a little control over gravity.

Weapon: A staff with a crescent-moon shaped blade on the top; can use the staff like broomstick for flight.

Mask: RakuRaku Nuva, Nuva mask of reflection, gives user and those near by the power to absorb the force or energy from an opponent's attack and fire it back at the attacker.

Human name: Justin

Toa name: Jakanuva, Toa Nuva of Shadow, he has control over shadow but not evil.

Weapon: A scythe used to focus shadow energy.

Mask: Purified Kraahkan, Great mask of shadow, gives the user the ability to trap opponents in shadow cages and to travel through shadows.

Sorry but I felt I needed I character bio page because all the other Bionicle characters have. But stay tuned my next chapter should start a whole new quest.


	5. 5 A new quest begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, man this gets old fast

Before I begin I'd like tell Cyrus Steele X I would love to put pictures of my Toa in this fic, but I have no clue how to do it.

Chapter 5: A new quest begins.

After the Gahlok had left, the Toa returned to the village to speak with the Turaga because Jakanuva had asked to speak with Vakama.

"So, these are the new Toa," said Vakama.

"Yes, Jakanuva asked to see you because he said he had something important to tell us all," said Gali.

"Very well," said Vakama, "Toa of Shadow please tell us what you know."

"Thank you Turaga, well when the masks attached themselves to are faces, new memory's appeared in my brain," said Jakanuva.

"The same thing happened when the I put on the Mask of Light," said Takanuva.

"Exactly," said Jakanuva, "but my mask gave me some really important info, it told me that the only way to defeat whatever it is that is controlling the swarms is to find the Katoka gems."

"What?!" screamed the Turaga.

"Turaga you know these Katoka are?" asked Tahu.

"Of coarse we know, those gems were the reason Metru Nui was abandoned!" yelled Vakama.

"What?!" yelled every Toa except Kaltaku and Shali.

"The reason we left Metru Nui is because Makuta found a way to steal the 10 Katoka gems from the Onu Metru archives and used their immense power to turn the six of us from Toa Metru to the Turaga we are now," explained Vakama, "however before he completely drained us we were able to use are remaining power to scatter the gems over the surface of the globe."

"Why on Earth would you want us to locate something like those," said Kopaka.

"Hey, I just told you what the mask said, I don't know what you're yelling at me for!" yelled Jakanuva.

"Please brothers there is no need for angerfighting," said Lewa.

"Yes, you are right Lewa because even though Makuta used the gems for evil they could be used to stop the Bohrok, did the mask give any info to where the gems are?" asked Vakama.

"It only said they are all over Mata Nui and that only each Toa can take the stone of their personal element," said Jakanuva.

"Then we must find those gems but tonight we shall celebrate the completion of the Toa Nuva team," said Vakama.

As the Toa left the hut Jakanuva went to talk with Takanuva.

"Takanuva?"

"Uh, yes Jakanuva?" asked Takanuva.

"There was one other thing my mask told me but to complete it I need you to show me the Ussanui."

"Well OK, follow me."

(several minutes later)

"Well here it is, I don't quite understand what you need it for," said Takanuva.

"Well remember when you put on you're mask and it gave instructions on how to build the Ussanui, my mask gave me info on how to build a similar vehicle," said Jakanuva.

"But why do you need the Ussanui?" asked Takanuva.

"Just stand back and observe," said Jakanuva, and with that beams of shadow energy came from Jakanuva's eyes. The energy surrounded the Ussanui then came off and formed into a triangular shaped vehicle. Vehicle was black, had thrusters on the rear, two retractable wings, one drivers seat and to passenger seats behind it.

"Incredible, uh what is it?" asked Takanuva.

"It is the Basanui, the sister vehicle to the Ussanui," said Jakanuva.

"Sister vehicle?"

"I guess that term isn't used in this world, it sort of means both vehicles are related buy how or who built them," explained Jakanuva.

"OK I get it now brother."

"It's going to take me a while to get used to being called brother," said Jakanuva.

"What do you mean?"

"All explain on the way to the party, come on I smell dinner," said the shadow Toa.

Maybe Jakanuva's not as bad as I thought, thought the Toa of Light.

"Hey, Takanuva you coming!" yelled Jakanuva.

"Uh, yea, wait up" said Takanuva as he chased after the former human.

_Celebrate all you what Toa, my Bohrok are already guarding the gems as we speak you will never get to them alive, ha ha ha ha ha!_

Next time the search for the Katoka begins

Please review


	6. 6 The first gem found

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle

I have message for the anonymous reviewer: 1 I don't have a scanner, 2 you might find this story confusing because it's my first fan fic, and 3 yes Toa of moon was all I had left to use from my brain and considering the moon reflects solar energy and its gravity controls the tides I thought it was good choice of power (as you can see I did research).

Chapter 6: The first gem found

When we last left the Toa they were celebrating the completion of their team. They celebrated with events, food, and Kolhii matches. Then Kaltaku and Shali discovered their weapons second use and challenged Lewa to an aerial race, which didn't end well because the two new Toa weren't used to flight so they ended up running into a cliff and Lewa had to teach them the fine art of quicksoring, but besides that it was great celebration. But lets get back to the Quest for the gems.

The next morning Lewa, Pohatu, and Takanuva began searching the island for the gems. Pohatu and Takanuva had found nothing but Lewa had gotten very lucky.

"Slow down Lewa and tell us what you found," said Tahu.

"Very well, I was windflying over Ta-Wahi and saw a numberhuge swarm of Tahnok at the rim of the Mangai volcano, as if safeguarding something," said Lewa excitedly.

"So that's why the Bohrok haven't been acting like last time," said Gali, "they must also know of the gems and guarding them to keep us from reaching them."

"Then well just have disappoint those monsters," said Kaltaku.

"I agree, but we can't all go looking for the gem some of us need to stay behind to guard the village," said Kopaka.

"Well considering where the Bohrok are guarding I'd guess that the gem is inside the volcano and belongs to Tahu," said Jakanuva.

"Very well then I believe the team to retrieve the gem will consist of Lewa, Kaltaku, Shali, Takanuva, Jakanuva, and myself" said Tahu.

"Why me?" asked Shali surprised.

"Because Tahnok are the most hot headed of all Bohrok so well need all the aid we can get. And since I'm the only one who can survive in lava my back up will all need to be able to fly," said Tahu.

And with that little argument out of the way the six Toa Nuva left for Ta-Wahi. Lewa was leading the way and trying to give flight pointers to Kaltaku and Shali at the same time, Takanuva and Jakanuva drove the Ussanui and Basanui at the rear while Tahu had to get a lift from the Basanui. As they were flying Kaltaku and Shali decided to have little conversation regarding their recent change of appearance.

"Oh why us?" asked Shali

"Why us what?" asked Kaltaku.

"Why did we get chosen to have this whole thing happen to us and why did Tahu make us come I mean come on were not used to fighting Bohrok, Rahi, Rahkshi, and all those other things Justin told us about," said Shali.

"Oh just calm down Shali," said Kaltaku.

"And that's another thing, I can understand when the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran call me Shali, but you and Justin know my real name so why don't you call me buy iiiiiiitttttt!?" said the Toa as she tried to keep her balance on her staff.

"You OK back there," said Lewa.

"Yeah, just lost my balance," said Shali.

"You should quicklearn how to balance because were almost at are target," said the Toa of Air.

"He makes a good point you know," said Kaltaku.

"You should talk, you ran into that cliff last night too."

"I guess but I was practicing this morning while you were talking with Gali," said Kaltaku.

"And that all of a sudden makes you an expert."

"It's just like playing a video game, once you know the controls it gets easier to play."

"We're here!" yelled Lewa.

The six Toa looked down at the huge volcano only to see a truly awful sight. There were hundreds of Tahnok flying up at them ready to fight.

"Aaaahhhh", screamed Shali, "those things can fly."

"They must have known we would come so they made sure to use Vu Krana," said Tahu.

"How the Hell are we supposed to beat those things?" asked Shali.

"Easy," said Jakanuva, "you hit them till they break."

Ouuuu cliffhanger, next time the fight for the Katoka of fire.

Please review


	7. 7 Battle for the Katoka of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (this is getting annoying)

Anonymous: Ok the thing about the gems is that the Toa have already had to collect the Kanohi masks and the Krana, and the Toa Metru had to find the great Kanoka disks so I decided to make up a new quest, hope that gets rid of any more confusion.

Chapter 7: The battle for the Katoka of Fire

"Chick-Chick-Chick" was one of the only other sounds that could be heard in the immense battle between the Tahnok and the Toa Nuva. The Toa knew it wouldn't be an easy battle but this was insane. Tahu was inside the Mangai volcano searching for the gem while the other Toa were busying covering his trail.

Damn it, thought Tahu, I may be a great lava surfer but even I'm having trouble in this place. Lava surfing on the flows is one thing but surfing in side an erupting volcano is another thing all together. I don't even have a clue were the gem is.

(Meanwhile)

If Tahu had known what the other Toa were dealing with he'd probably consider his task a walk in the park. Takanuva and Jakanuva had their hands full because they could barley fight while piloting their vehicles; all they could do was fire energy blasts from their masks like an old fighter plane. Kaltaku was teleporting from Bohrok to Bohrok, landing on the heads of the creatures, stabbing the Krana with his swords, and then teleporting to the next one; this was difficult because he had to make sure he knew were he was going before he teleported to another opponent. All Shali could do was hover in mid air and keep her mask activated to deflect the monsters attacks. The only one who was truly kicking ass was Lewa because he was the only one of the team who could both fly and engage in physical and elemental combat at the same time.

"This is insane!" yelled Shali, "no matter how many of these things we take out, more just keep attacking."

"You're right, they keep bringing reinforcements as if from nowhere," said Kaltaku.

That's when a thought hit Lewa, Takanuva, and Jakanuva like a brick to the head.

"Bohrok Va!" yelled the three Toa.

"Bohrok what?" asked Kaltaku and Shali.

"We'll tellexplain later, Takanuva, Jakanuva follow me," said Lewa.

The three Toa flew toward the ground to see their suspicions were correct. There were a bunch of Tahnok Va calling for reinforcements to the swarms.

"We have to take out those little bastards before they call the entire swarm of Tahnok," said Jakanuva.

"I don't know what a bastard is, but your absolutely right brother," said Takanuva.

"I will quickfix this problem, you two coverwatch my back," said Lewa.

And with that Lewa flew in close and started to strike down all the Tahnok Va insight. Naturally this wasn't as easy as it should have been, half the Tahnok immediately went after the Toa of Air but luckily they were so distracted with coming to rescue the Va they didn't even notice Jakanuva and Takanuva who started shooting down the monsters.

"I can't believe how incredibly easy this is bro..." said Takanuva when he saw a Tahnok had landed in the backseat of the Basanui. He was about to yell out to Jakanuva but before he could, Jakanuva took out his scythe, turned around and sliced off the Bohrok's head. Takanuva was both surprised and impressed to such a level that he barley snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jakanuva shout out, "Takanuva, below you!"

Takanuva looked down to see a Tahnok had climbed on to the underside of the Ussanui. Without missing a beat he extended the landing gear of the vehicle and sliced the Bohrok's arms off.

"Thank you brother," said Takanuva as the Bohrok began to leave.

Just then a green flash rushed up to meet the two Toa.

"That was easy," said Lewa.

Just then Shali flew down with a look of fear on his face, "You have to hurry, Tahu found the gem and all the Bohrok flew after him, Kaltaku's trying to help but there's just too many of them. The Toa followed Shali to see she was right Tahu was surfing trying to hold on to a glowing red gem and escape from hundreds and hundreds of Tahnok with Kaltaku close behind.

(Inside the volcano)

This is not good, thought Tahu; I can't keep this up much longer. It's only a matter time before they catch up to me.

(In the sky)

"Shali, you said you have some control over gravity right?" asked Takanuva.

"Well yes but if you suggesting I lift Tahu out of there I'd need to be a lot closer and I had have to be using my staff for maximum effectiveness," said Shali.

"I have an idea," said Jakanuva, "Shali get in the back of the Basanui, I'll fly you in close enough to get to Tahu. Lewa and Takanuva you guys go help Kaltaku and then when I give the signal I want you to ......"

(In the volcano)

"If I'm going down I'm taking as many of you as I can with me," said Tahu.

The Tahnok were getting ready to fire all the energy they had when Tahu was lifted into the air. He looked up to see Shali using her powers of gravity to raise him into the Basanui. The Tahnok were getting ready to fire when Jakanuva yelled, "Now!!!"

Right then a huge blast of air, light, and electricity ran into the swarm blowing them to oblivion. Tahu looked to see Lewa and Kaltaku using the Miru Nuva with their weapons drawn and Takanuva with his mask glowing from the blast.

As Tahu was placed in the Basanui he said, "Nice work brothers and sister, without you I'd be dead."

"No problem," said Takanuva, "did you find the gem?"

"Ah, yes I did," said Tahu, he then opened his hands to reveal a glowing red jewel.

"Incredible, it feels like it produces it's own fire," said Shali.

"It seems the prophecies have come true," said Tahu, "when you three arrived I had my doubts but now that I've seen how well you work I believe you will be a vital part in stopping the swarms once and for all."

"Thanks Tahu," said the three the Toa.

"Any way, let us return to Ga-Koro to rest after this ordeal."

And with that the Toa Nuva returned to Ga-Koro to rest for their next gem search.

_Damn you miserable Toa Nuva, not only have they found the Katoka of fire but they have also destroyed a large number of Tahnok and Tahnok Va. That it is it awaken my Bohrok Kaita split up and aid the swarms in their mission._

I hope everyone reading enjoyed the battle as much as I did writing it

Please, please review I haven't gotten that much feedback.


	8. 8 The calm before the swarm

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (I'm out of stupid comments, for now)

Chapter 8: The calm before the swarm

Last time the Toa Nuva had just found the first gem and were returning to Ga-Koro. Now the Toa are relaxing after their fight, and enjoying the silence. "Boom!" well almost silence.

"That's what you two get for not watching what you're doing!" screamed Shali.

Kaltaku and Jakanuva had been showing Lewa and Tahu some martial arts moves when they used their powers and caused a minor explosion. No one was hurt but it did hit Shali right when she was talking with Gali and it knocked both female Toa into the water and Shali didn't want to go for a swim. She jumped out of the water, took out her staff and used her gravity control to slam Kaltaku and Jakanuva straight down.

"Damn it!" yelled Jakanuva, "What was that for."

"What do you think it was for?!" shouted Shali. As the other Toa tried to break up the argument Kaltaku and Lewa noticed something.

"Uh, guys?" asked Kaltaku.

"What?!" shouted the two arguing Toa.

"Why hasn't Gali come back to the surface yet?" asked Kaltaku with worry in his voice.

This got all the Toa's attention as they rushed to the waters edge and looked into the water to see nothing but blue sea.

"Nice work," said Kopaka in his usual cold way.

"Please brother it was just an accident," said Pohatu, "we don't need to worry after all she is the Toa of Water."

"How can we be so sure we don't know how these creatures acted before they came to Mata Nui," said Kopaka.

"Hey!" shouted Shali and Kaltaku getting ready to attack the Toa of Ice.

"No," said Jakanuva as he grabbed his friends by the shoulders, "Kopaka's never been the most trusting character in the Bionicle universe, you just have to learn to accept him."

As this argument came to an end Gali finally emerged from the water. Shali and the others were relieved to see she was OK but froze when they saw she was holding a Gahlok Va.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Tahu.

"When Shali and I were knocked in the water and she jumped out I noticed this Gahlok Va spying on me. It began swimming away so chased after it," said Gali.

"Then why did it take you so long to get back?" asked Tahu.

"She was only gone a minute, Tahu," said Kaltaku.

Everyone just stared at him like he was an idiot, then Jakanuva whispered to him.

"She's the Toa of Water, a minute is pretty long for Gali to chase something underwater," said Jakanuva.

"Any way, go on how you caught it?" asked Shali.

"Well I started to swim after the Va when something hit me, I looked up and saw two Toa shaped imprints on lily pad above me."

Everyone looked at Shali as she started to blush; all she could say was "Oops."

"Well, when I saw where it went I caught it and returned to the surface," said Gali.

"So, does this mean the Gahlok are getting ready to attack again?" asked Shali.

"I doubt it, their probably just spying on us, waiting to see what are next move is," said Tahu.

"Hey, Gali?" asked Jakanuva.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did you see where the Va was heading?"

"Actually yes, it was heading straight down to the bottom of the bay. Which is probably where the Katoka of Water is," said Gali.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Jakanuva.

"Very well, then I believe we should construct a plan to retrieve the gem, but first Gali, you and Kopaka go locate the gem and be careful," said Tahu.

"Of course Tahu," said Gali.

And with that Gali and Kopaka entered the bay in search of the gem.

Okay that's chapter 8, I'm still working on the next battle because Gali might have to go fight alone so give me some feedback on what you think should happen.

Please review


	9. 9 A new opponent and a new power

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (man these disclaimers suck)

Jade: Thanks for the suggestions and reminding me of Gail's battle style in such a unique battle (how the & did I forget it in the first place?).

Chapter 9: A new opponent and a new power

Her name is Gali; she is the Toa Nuva of Water. After she and Kopaka had looked over the area, she thought finding the Katoka of Water would be easy if she could sneak up on it without alerting the swarm, she was wrong. When she returned to retrieve the gem, after leaving Kopaka on the surface, she discovered something horrible. The Bohrok had left to destroy Ga-Koro and left five Bohrok Kaita, and she had no idea how powerful the creatures were or even what they were.

The creatures were very tall and had parts from Gahlok, Kohrak, and Lehvak. They had the Kohrak ice shields on their right hands, the shields of Lehvak on its left hands, and the head of a Lehvak. It also had one Krana in the head and another one on the lower abdomen.

These must be the Bohrok Kaita, thought Gali; the Turaga told us of these horrible creatures but we never had to deal with them. Whatever is controlling the swarms is taking no chances this time. I sure hope the others aren't in too much trouble, thought Gali as she tried to avoid the Kaita.

(Meanwhile at Ga-Koro)

The Toa were in the middle of a fight with the Gahlok and at the same time trying to evacuate the village.

"This is insane," yelled Tahu as ue vaporized an attacking Gahlok.

"Why didn't Gali let any of us come with her?!" asked Shali while she blew away some Gahlok with a lunar energy blast.

"Because if there was a fight and we were separated from Gali we'd drown without the power of her mask," said Pohatu.

"This is hopeless," said Kaltaku, "We don't have nearly enough people here to fight, even with all our power we need backup against these numbers."

"That's where we come in."

The Toa looked to see hundreds of Matoran riding in Boxor.

"Don't worry," said Nuparu, "we can handle these monsters"

And with that the fight continued to save Ga-Koro

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the bay)

Gali was having trouble with the Kaita and could barley get close to the gem.

The Kaita were far more dangerous than she thought each one had the powers of three different elements. She had to avoid ice, water, and acid blasts and could barley get a hit on the creatures.

She did notice that once she got far enough away the Kaita left her alone and returned to guarding the gem. She decided to find a way to use this by leading one of the Kaita away and then using her powers to destroy the lower Krana of the creature and enraging it.

Once the Kaita was really angry, Gali taunted the creature by taking off her mask and getting the creature to eject it's other Krana at her. She then put up an axe and let the force of the Krana slice it in half.

"Thank Mata Nui that plan worked," said Gali, "Now, Kaita attack your brothers so I can retrieve the gem."

With a low growl the Krana less Kaita left and attacked its brothers giving Gali just enough time to grab the gem and return to the surface. But when she returned she saw the horrible sight. All she saw were broken Boxor and Bohrok and injured Matoran. Her brothers and sister Toa Nuva were fighting hard but there were just to many Bohrok.

The sight of her village and people being massacred filled her with rage. Then the gem in her hand began to glow a bright blue and then she passed out.

"Wake up Gali, please wake up," Shali's voice could be heard very softly in the back of Gali's mind, and it was just enough to snap her out of her trance.

"What happened!" said Gali as she came to.

"When you came back up with the gem, it started to glow and drained the Gahlok of their power, and when the light faded we found you passed out," said Tahu.

"Now you see why we were so upset when Jakanuva mentioned the gems," said Turaga Vakama.

"Turaga, when did you get here?" asked Tahu.

"When all of you were tying to wake up Gali."

"Anyway, please explain yourself Turaga," said Gali.

"Of coarse," said Vakama, "You just discovered the power of the gems. They have the power to give or take elemental power from other beings. When you saw the horror of the battle you were angered, the gem sensed this and sucked the water power out of the Gahlok."

"Then why did I pass out?" asked Gali.

"Because, to activate the power absorption the gem must feed of your anger, and because you weren't prepared it shocked you and made you faint," said Vakama.

"If these gems contain so much power why didn't you tell us earlier," said Tahu angrily.

"We felt it was unnecessary, but now we fill we were wrong," said Vakama.

"Very well, said Tahu, "Toa we need to find those gems as soon as possible we need to..."

"Wait!" yelled Gali.

"What is it sister?" asked Lewa.

Gali explained about the incident with the Kaita, which brought a new element into the search.

"What are Bohrok Kaita?" asked Kaltaku and Shali to Jakanuva.

"The Bohrok Kaita are two species of creatures that are made of different Bohrok and only used if a task is too big for the swarms. So I guess we should be flattered," said Jakanuva.

"If the Bohrok Kaita are on the loose we need to search for the gems in groups," said Tahu, "Jakanuva, Takanuva, and I will search the South, Kaltaku, Lewa, and Pohatu will search the North. Kopaka, Onua, Shali, and Gali will stay to gaurd the Koro. But first we need to work on this mess the Bohrok have made.

That's chapter nine, not my best work but it had to be done. Next time, well I don't want to ruin it. Also I'm thinking of adding two more Toa please give me some feedback on that.

Please Review


	10. 10 Anyone but him

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (why do I keep writing these stupid disclaimers)

Ok, from what I've read I've decided I will not add anymore new Toa unless I right a sequel.

Also you might have noticed I've changed my pen name since I found out that ryu means dragon in Japanese.

Chapter 10: Anyone but him!!!

It had taken almost half a week to clean up Ga-Koro, and the Toa had gotten no jewel searching done. The only good thing that had happened was all the Gahlok were being used to make new Boxor.

Finally after four days the Toa were able to continue their search. And Tahu, Takanuva, and Jakanuva had already found a gem. They had gone to the Kini-Nui and found a gold glowing gem, the Katoka of Light. Unfortunately, three Bohrok Kaita were guarding it.

Each Kaita had the head of a Nuhvok, hand shields of a Tahnok, and like the Kaita Gali faced it had two Krana.

"So those are Bohrok Kaita," said Tahu.

"Yea, but their different form the ones Gali described," said Takanuva, "how can we take them out."

"Easy", said Jakanuva, "three of them, three of us; I say we blow the crap out of them."

The Kaita may pose a threat when they outnumber a Toa five to one but not when both sides are equal. With three elemental blasts of fire, light, and shadow the Kaita were demolished and Takanuva took the gem.

"That was too easy," said Takanuva.

"True but we have what we came for," said Tahu as he noticed Jakanuva staring at the Kini-Nui, "Hey, Jakanuva let's go!"

"Tahu, I just thought of something."

"And what is that?" asked Tahu.

"Well if Takanuva's gem was at the Kini-Nui which represents Mata-Nui and light; then shouldn't my gem be in the Mangaia which represents shadow," explained Jakanuva.

"I don't know about that," said Tahu, "the Mangaia is the Makuta's lair and we don't know if he still lives."

"Yes, I know," said Jakanuva, "but even if Makuta is still alive he'd be to weak to do anything, I just want to see if the gem is there or not."

"Very well," said Tahu, "but if anything odd happens we return to the Koro, Takanuva you lead the way."

This whole thing sent a small sense of fear down Takanuva's spine, but he agreed and led the way. First Takanuva went down into the darkness on the Ussanui. Then Jakanuva followed in the Basanui with Tahu in the back. But when the Basanui went down, Tahu was pulled from his seat and now stood on top of the hole that led underground as if standing on an invisible floor.

"Takanuva, Jakanuva, can you hear me!" yelled Tahu. When he received no answer he tried to break the invisible barrier to no avail, then he went to the Koro for help.

When the two Toa Nuva reached the bottom they finally realized Tahu was gone. They tried to return to the surface but ran into a similar barrier and returned to Mangaia.

They left their vehicles behind and walked into the lair. Then both of them stood still as stone. Before them was a silver gem in the middle of the room, the Katoka of Shadow.

This was not what made them freeze, behind the gem stood a massive figure holding a double-bladed staff, it was Makuta.

"How?!" yelled both Toa.

"**So you have come to get the gem," **said Makuta, **"you will have to defeat me to retrieve it."**

"That should be easy since your still weak from our last encounter," said Takanuva.

"**No it won't because I've been in the presence of the Shadow Katoka for so long it has replenished my strength to its maximum, ha ha ha," **laughed the evil being.

Before the Toa could even get their weapons out Makuta unleashed a devastating energy blast, slamming the two Toa into the wall.

"I fear we never should have come here," said Jakanuva.

"I fear you're righter than you've ever been in you're life," said Takanuva as Makuta prepared to finish them off.

_Yes, the Toa fell into my trap now Makuta well finish those miserable Toa and the mission will be complete._

That's chapter 10 yes I know it's not very long but I'll see what I can do next time.

Please review


	11. 11 Battle in the Mangaia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (or do I, the answer is no)

Sorry about the delay, I've had a lot of schoolwork (a.k.a. crap) to do

Nightbug08: you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Chapter 11: Battle in the Mangaia

The Makuta laughed as he saw the two Toa Nuva lying before him.

"**I've been observing your quest for the gems and I must say I'm impressed," **said Makuta.

" Makuta, what do want?" said Takanuva, "why did you make those barriers to keep us from leaving?"

"**I'm glad you asked, I want two things from you Toa,"** said Makuta, **"first I want you to die Takanuva and second I want you to join me Toa of Shadow."**

"What?!" yelled the two Toa.

"**I see you don't like this idea," **said the dark spirit.

"I can understand you wanting Takanuva dead, but I do you want me?" asked Jakanuva.

"**Isn't it obvious, you are like me, you have power of shadow, and you would make the perfect apprentice," **said Makuta.

"First of all I would never join a psychopathic, nut case like you," said Jakanuva, "and second I may have the power of shadow but that doesn't mean I'm anything like you!"

"**I see you have made your decision,** said Makuta**, "and therefore you must die!"**

Then Makuta unleashed a devastating energy blast, knocking both Toa to the floor.

(meanwhile on the surface)

"And then I returned here," said Tahu

"This is serious," said Gali with concern in her voice, "we must find a way to get our brothers out of the Mangaia."

"You truthspeek very well sister," said Lewa, "but who of us should goleave to the Mangaia.

"I suggest myself, Onua, and Pohatu," said Tahu.

And with that they left for the Mangaia.

(meanwhile in the Mangaia)

The two Toa Nuva were fighting hard but losing. Every time they attacked, Makuta just brushed off their attacks like they were nothing.

"No matter what we do it has no effect," said Takanuva while panting for breath.

"We have to get the gem away from him, you distract him while I try to take it," said Jakanuva as he used the power of his mask to travel through the shadows.

This was the first time Takanuva had seen the power of Jakanuva's mask and was surprised to see his brother sink into the shadows like when Gali goes into the water. But he did as his brother said and attacked Makuta with all the power in his mask. Makuta fired a great blast of dark energy to counter the light blast. Jakanuva could see the gem from the strange shadow world he was in. He jumped back into the real world trying to grab the gem but was stopped by a Darkness Rahkshi.

"What the hell!!" yelled Jakanuva before the Rahkshi threw him to the ground.

The Rahkshi was tall and deadly, it had a black head, spine, shoulders, and knees; and it had red hands, hips, and feet. Also the Rahkshi carried a staff similar to Makuta's.

"**You really thought you could steal the gem?" **said Makuta**, "now my Rahkshi, destroy him."**

The Rahkshi attacked full force only to strike nothing, Jakanuva had dove into the shadows and reappeared behind the creature. And then Jakanuva sliced the creatures back open and ripped out its Kraata, causing the creature to fall to the ground.

"**How did you know where to strike my Rahkshi!"** shouted Makuta.

"You'd be surprised what I know about this world," answered Jakanuva.

"**You have been able to stop my Rahkshi but you can't stop me," **and with that Makuta summoned a shadow cage from his mask and trapped Jakanuva inside. **"I'll deal with you later," **said Makuta**, "now where were we Takanuva."**

Before Takanuva could even attack, Makuta rammed his head into the wall with his huge hand.

"Damn, even though I control shadow I can't break this cage," yelled Jakanuva in frustration.

Takanuva was barley able to hear the screams of his brother though the shadow cage, but he heard enough to give him an idea. Using his hand he launched a ball of light at the cage, this didn't break the cage but made an opining giving Jakanuva time to escape.

"**You miserable little Toa, you'll pay for that!" **shouted Makuta as he tightened his grip on Takanuva's head.

Takanuva started to slip into unconsciousness when he fell to the floor. He looked up to see that Jakanuva had stabbed Makuta in the back with his scythe.

"You know Makuta you should never turn your back on an opponent," said Jakanuva, "now Makuta tell us how you are controlling the swarms?"

"**You fools,"** said Makuta angrily**, "I'm not the one who is controlling the Bohrok."**

"Then who is?!" asked Takanuva.

"**Wouldn't you like to know," **said Makuta with a sinister grin, and then all of a sudden Makuta vanished in a cloud of darkness.

All of a sudden the room started shaking and crumbling like there was a massive earthquake.

"What's happening? asked the two Toa.

Just then Onua, Pohatu, and Tahu came out of the ground.

"Are you two okay?" asked Pohatu.

"Yes, but we almost didn't make it," said Takanuva.

"We can discuss this later," said Tahu, "right now we need to get out of this dark place."

The other Toa nodded and left once Jakanuva retrieved the gem and they got to the Ussanui and Basanui.

(later at Ga-Koro)

"…and that's how we beat Makuta," said Takanuva and Jakanuva as they finished telling their story to the village.

"It seems those two are becoming a good team," said Tahu.

"Yes, I'm surprised that light and shadow make such a good team," said Gali.

"I'm not," said Kaltaku.

The other Toa looked at him like he was crazy.

"I guess I should explain," said the Toa of lighting, "in our world in the Asian philosophy there is a thing called yin-yang which basically represents the balance of light and dark. So I believe Takanuva represents yin and Jakanuva is yang. When both of them are together they balance light and dark, and make the perfect team. At least I think that's how it works."

"Thanks for the lesson but that doesn't help our new problem," said Kopaka, "if Makuta wasn't controlling the swarms we have to find out who is.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, how can these Toa beat me at every turn that is it. Tahnok-Kal I have freed you from your electric prison to try to destroy these Toa._

_It is an honor my Queen, but I ask one favor of you._

_And what is that._

_I want the head of Kaltaku for there must only be one warrior of electricity._

Looks like a new problem has arisen in this quest. Kaltaku better be ready cause he's going to have a fight on his hands.

Please review


	12. 12 A Toa's honor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, so stop with the lawsuits!!!

Feline Freak: First of all I'm not going to have Tahnok-Kal steal the symbols for two reasons: one the Bahrag are dead and freeing the Bahrag was the only reason the Kal stole the symbols at all and besides the new queen wants the Toa dead, because as long as one Toa is dead all ten gems can't be used and that means the swarms will win, two if you recall at the end of the Kal saga, all the other Bohrok-Kal were destroyed by their powers while Tahnok-Kal was just trapped in an electric cage. Anyway yes my Toa were going to have symbols but because I don't have a scanner I decided not add them to the story. To answer the other question, in theory the Toa could regain their powers but I don't plan on doing that at all, I have very different plans.

Chapter 12: A Toa's honor

The sun beat down on the mighty deserts of Po-Wahi as the Pahrak and Bohrok Kaita guarded the Katoka of stone, and as the Toa kept watch and waited for their opportunity to attack.

The team consisted of Pohatu, Kaltaku, Shali, and the mighty Kaita Wairuha Nuva. Wairuha was there to keep the Bohrok Kaita in check, and Kaltaku and Shali where their to distract the Pahrak long enough for Pohatu to get the brown, rock-like gem. However, another set of eyes was watching and waiting for his time to attack.

"Okay, so here's how were going to attack," said Wairuha, "First Shali will decrease the gravity of the ground to cause a sandstorm. Then Kaltaku and I will attack while Pohatu retrieves the gem. Now, we start on the count of three. One… two…"

Before the Toa Kaita could finish counting, a barrage of lightning came from the sky. Within seconds every Bohrok and every Toa except Kaltaku was unconsciousness, and then Tahnok-Kal appeared before the Toa of lightning.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kaltaku.

_I am Tahnok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Electricity, _said the Kal with its strange telepathy.

"Jakanuva told me about you and the other Kal, but he also said you were all deactivated," said Kaltaku as he took out his swords.

_That was true, but now I'm back and I've come for you,_ said the monster.

"Let me guess you want me to join you because we both control electricity like Makuta asked Jakanuva," said Kaltaku.

_Fool!_ Yelled Tahnok-Kal, _I want you dead!_

"Why?" asked the Toa, "I've never even met you before today."

_Because, like you said we both control electricity, and their must be only one being of lighting_, said the Kal.

"Okay, now I get it," said Kaltaku, "you're threatened because there's someone else like you."

_How dare you!_ screamed the Kal, _I will show you who is stronger I challenge you to a fight to the death, unless you are a coward._

"Normally I don't respond to peer-pressure," said Kaltaku, "but ever since I became a Toa I've felt something that keeps telling me to defend my honor, so Tahnok-Kal I do accept your challenge."

_Good, then follow me_, said the creature as it flew into the desert. And with that Kaltaku activated his jet swords and took off after the Kal just as the other Toa woke up.

A few minutes later the two beings arrived in a large cave. It took only one look for Kaltaku to realize where he was, it was the former prison cave of the Bahrag.

_Now that we have arrived, we fight,_ said Tahnok-Kal.

"On the count of three."

"One."

_Two _

"Three!"

_I'm impressed that Tahnok-Kal's plan worked a pity he will die either way, fore even if he wins he failed to free the Bahrag and I don't accept failure._

Wow, this new queen is a total bitch. Anyway, next time Kaltaku Nuva vs. Tahnok-Kal. See you next time.

Please review


	13. 13 Kaltaku Nuva vs TahnokKal

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle

Finally, its Christmas break so I can write a lot more.

Chapter 13: Kaltaku Nuva vs. Tahnok-Kal

"One."

_Two _

"Three!"

The fight started with a boom as Tahnok-Kal charged and tried head butting the Toa only to find empty air. Kaltaku had teleported behind the Kal and tried striking with his sword, but the Kal was too fast and managed to escape.

"You're faster than I thought," said Kaltaku.

_As are you, Toa._

(meanwhile at Ga-Koro)

"You mean to tell me that Kaltaku just left you in the middle of Po-Wahi?" asked Onua.

"Yeah, and he was chasing after a red and silver Bohrok," said Shali, "but at least we got the gem and …"

"wait, back up, did you say red and silver?" asked Tahu, "did the rest of you see this?"

"No, Shali was the first of us to regain consciousness," said Gali, " why didn't you tell us this, sister?"

"I didn't think it was important," said Shali.

"Which way did they go?" asked Kopaka.

"Toward that place where those Bahrag things were," said Shali.

Every other Toa had wide eyes filled with concern and a little fear.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Shali.

"You're absolutely sure it was a red and silver Bohrok?" asked Jakanuva.

"Yes, how many times to I have to say that," said the Toa of Moon.

"Gali, Pohatu, you stay to guard the Koro," said Tahu, "the rest of us will…"

"No," said the two Toa," if this is what we think it is, we could all be needed to stop it."

"You're right," said Tahu, "this could require all of us."

And with that argument out of the way the nine Toa Nuva left towards the former Bahrag prison.

"Hey, I've got a question," asked Shali as she flew next to Takanuva.

"What's that sister?" asked Takanuva.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!."

(meanwhile at the cave, the fight continues)

Tahnok-Kal fired an electric sphere at Kaltaku only to have it sliced in half by Kaltaku's swords. Then Kaltaku shot lightning bolts at the Kal but the monster deflected them with its power shields.

Every time I attack, he just doges or blocks it. There has to be a way to take him out before I run out of strength> thought Kaltaku, who was already breathing heavily.

_I'm surprised you didn't run out of breath earlier._

"And I'm surprised you're not at all."

_Actually I would be panting if it wasn't for the fact, I'm a machine and don't need air._

Great, Justin never told me these things aren't alive,> thought Kaltaku.

Just as he thought that, Tahnok-Kal charged and knocked Kaltaku into the prison cube that used to hold the Bahrag.

_Now Kaltaku you shall die._

Right before Tahnok-Kal could take out Kaltaku, a blast of fire hit the ground. The Toa and the Kal looked up to see nine Toa Nuva with their weapons ready for a fight.

"Leave are brother alone or you'll have to answer to all of us," said Tahu.

"No!" yelled Kaltaku, "this is a fight on my honor, Tahnok-Kal is mine."

Just as he said that a blinding light erupted from the prison cube no one could see not even Tahnok-Kal. When the light died down Kaltaku was covered in a crackling aura of lightning and sparks.

_How did you gain so much strength?!_

"Why would I know," said Kaltaku, "but now where were we."

Kaltaku then charged and started pummeling Tahnok-Kal with his fists at blinding speeds. Tahnok-Kal was then thrown into the wall and it had just enough time to for the Krana-Kal to turn silver and protect Tahnok-Kal.

_Ha now you can't beat me no matter how powerful you …_

Tahnok-Kal couldn't finish because its arms had been sliced off and silver fluid was gushing from the wounds.

_ How could he, when my Krana-Kal turns silver I'm supposed to be invulnerable!!!>_ thought the Kal. 

As the Kal began to fall Kaltaku took a sword and stabbed the Kal right in the Krana. The threat of the Bohrok-Kal was finally and truly over, and then the aura around Kaltaku came off him and went into the prison cube.

Kaltaku and Shali held there weapons high and screamed like they'd just won the super bowl. The other eight Toa just stood with their mouths hanging open.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaltaku, "I just beat one of the worst monsters to ever walk this island."

"HOW IN MATA NUI'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" yelled the eight Toa Nuva.

"What do mean?" asked Kaltaku.

"Last time we faced the Kal it took every ounce of our toastrength," said Lewa.

"And even when we used the Vahi to slow down time the silver Krana-Kal protected the Kal from it," said Gali.

"And where did you get all that power from?" asked Jakanuva.

"I think that power came from that cube thing over there," said Kaltaku.

"I wonder," said Kopaka.

Kopaka then took out his staff and sliced the cube in half to revile a yellow gem, the Katoka of Lightning.

"Just as I thought," said the ice warrior.

"Take the gem and lets return to the Koro," said Tahu.

(on the way back)

"David?" asked Shali.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Kaltaku.

"Why did you just leave us in the middle of the desert?"

"I can't really explain why I did that. It was like something in the back of my head telling me to defend my honor and this island from whatever threatened it," said Kaltaku.

"That sounds familiar," said Takanuva.

"When did you enter this conversation?" asked Shali.

"Just now," said the Toa of light, "when I became a Toa I had a similar felling in the back of my mind."

"I guess there's more to being a Toa than you guys thought," said Jakanuva.

"Now when did you join the talk," said Shali.

"Just now," said Jakanuva.

And with that the four Toa laughed as they headed back to the Koro.

(meanwhile in a secret location)

_Damn those Toa to the Darkworld_ (Hell of the Bionicle universe) _they already have six gems. How can I possibly finish them off!_

Thenseveral Bohrok Va were destroyed in fire by the beast lurking in the shadows.

Well that's chapter 13, please give me some feedback on it while I start chapter 14.

Please review


	14. 14 Separated by a Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own … zzzzzzzzzz.

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry (cough, bull crap, cough, cough) actually I've been busy with a butt load of homework.

Chapter 14: Separated by a Universe

Another gem had been found and another celebration was being held to honor Kaltaku's achievement.

"Every time we find a gem, the Matoran throw another party," said Shali.

"And what is badwrong with that?" asked Lewa.

"Nothing, it's just that we should be finding more gems instead of stuffing our faces," said the female Toa.

"True but all work and no play makes me a dull Shadow Toa," said Jakanuva.

"Yeah and taking a rest never hurt anybody," said Kaltaku.

"I should have expected that from a couple of procrastinators like you," said Shali as she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" said Pohatu as he took a bite of some kind of fruit.

"It has something to do with someone from her world," said Gali, "someone named Eric".

"Eric's her boyfriend," said Kaltaku before taking a drink of water.

"What's a boyfriend?" asked Gali.

"It means their dating?" said Kaltaku.

This only got more confused looks from the other Toa.

"What is dating?" asked Onua.

"This could be difficult to explain," said Kaltaku, "Eric is Shali's boyfriend and Shali is Eric's girlfriend.

This only left more confused looks.

"Allow me," said Jakanuva, "You know how Jaller and Hahli behave when they're together."

The other Toa nodded.

"Well Eric and Shali act sort of like that when they're together," said Jakanuva.

"I think I understand," said Gali, "the way she talks about him shows she has great feeling for him"

"I feel sorry for her," said Takanuva.

"I know how she feel's," said Jakanuva, "It's been weeks since I've seen my girlfriend, Kassie. I wonder how she's doing."

"She's probably enjoying the silence," said Kaltaku.

POW!

Kaltaku was now asleep with a fist shaped dent in his head.

"Was that really necessary?" said Gali.

"Yes"

(outskirts of Ga-Koro)

On a large cliff sat Shali looking at the crescent moon.

"Why, why did this happen?" said the once human girl who wastrying to hold back her tears with little success.

"Is it so much to want to go home," yelled the Toa into the night.

"We will help you as much as we can sister," said Gali.

"How much of that did you hear?" said the surprised Toa.

"We heard all of it," said Jakanuva emerging from the shadows, "and we will get home."

"You want to go home, but I thought you loved being a Toa," said Shali in shock.

"Of coarse I do, I love this power and I love this world," said Jakanuva, "but I also love Kassie and I miss our world."

"Thank you, both of you," said Shali.

"No problem," said Jakanuva, "now lets head back before the others eat all the food."

"Okay, and I'm sorry you had to see that, I just miss Eric," said Shali.

"I know how you feel," said Jakanuva.

As they walked back the two former humans looked at the night sky and said to themselves, "I wonder how you're doing."

(in the human world)

A car drove down the street with a young driver at the wheel. He came to a stop light, looked at a picture in his wallet and said to no one, "I will find you Stephanie."

(on the other side of town)

"and in local news the search for three high school students continues …", before the reporter could finish, a girl pressed the remote and turned off the set. She sat down the remote, walked to the window, looked at the moon, and whispered, "I hope you're doing well, Justin."

And that's chapter 14, yesI know it's short,I hope I can get the next chapter up soon but I can't make any guarantees.

Please review


End file.
